Aire Eisenjard
Aire Eisenjard is the identity assumed by Jeremia Derain upon awakening on Anvar, taking on the role of a scientist aiding in the creation of the Flechettes by fusing Anvarian technology with Seraphim vassals. Story Aire was one of several ambitious minds whose genius was tapped to create a new brand of soldier which his adoptive home of Concordia sold for partnership with the tyrannical King Epimethius of Aetheria. Not satisfied to mass-produce a line of mindless drones, Aire began researching methods by which to bestow sentience. After the creation of Flechette Sigma, his most successful attempt, his actions were discovered and his project was shut down. However, his achievements survived in Sigma and, to a lesser extent, her older "sister" Omicron. He and Neon, his son, were forced to go into hiding with Sigma while Omicron traveled alongside the Effluvian Al Avrid. Backstory Aire was born the son of Silvanus and Bryn Forsythia. While his father was a stern ruler, he did know compassion. However, his mother was a sorceress whose power began to slowly eat away at her mind. In an attempt to save her son from her power-crazed mania, she constructed a ring to suppress her magic. However, influenced by his own dark reflection, Aire allowed his ambition to spur his actions and he killed his father and imprisoned his weakened mother in order to claim the sovereignty. Rem marched his armies against the neighboring kingdom and took their women as slaves. Claiming young Carmen for himself, he pushed her to discover her magical ability as what would later come to be called a Darkstress. For a time Rem convinced Carmen of his love for her and so she used her powers to reveal and control other Darkstresses, forming a magical army for the young ruler. Eventually, while occupying the peaceful realm of Salvaton, Rem's armies were defeated by the sudden appearance of a swelter of dragons brought upon them by the Vanglorian deserter Adrian Cartelan. Inspired by this act of defiance, the Darkstresses abandoned Rem and Carmen as Adrian moved to confront them. Although Carmen was powerful, Adrian was supported by the love of Emily Desiree, another Darkstress. Now without the aid of his trump card, Rem retreated to his throne room where Adrian found him dead, apparently by his own hand. Later, Rem was found by a group of assassin's employed by Shimo of Galshiem. They inducted him into their ranks and renamed him Xenon Aegeris. After Shimo's defeat, Rem escaped to Anvar via the pilgrim ship Baronsik. Joining the exploration fleet that would make its home in Endosylvania, he took the name Aire Eisenjard and would quickly become Concordia's premier scientist. Relationships Genealogy Silvanus Derain and Bryn Forsythia Aire's relationship with his parents was understandably strained due to their power-hungry natures. Regis Alustrov Aire's relationship with Regis is limited to one encounter shortly before the events of the Arcciphers' Crossing. Silas Kepler Aire has virtually no relationship with his adopted son. Seane and Rose Kepler Aire does not know of the existence of his grandchildren. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shrouders Category:Rienan